


Cook Me Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cook Me Dinner

You didn’t cook often. You and Sebastian both have very busy schedules, so you usually ate frozen food or leftovers. 

Tonight, however, was different. You left work early just for this occasion. Sebastian was cast in a major movie, so you thought a nice, home cooked family recipe would be a good way to celebrate. 

“Hey, sweetheart!”, you heard your fiancé announced. “Something smells good.”

You turned your head and flashed him a quick smile before returning to the steaming pan. 

“What ya makin’.”, he asked. 

“Sarmale. Your mom gave me the recipe. She said it was your grandmother’s.” 

The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix of shock, admiration and lust. 

“You are wonderful, (Y/N).”, he said as he embraced you in a tight hug. He pressed his lips against yours in a sweet kiss that soon turned heated. 

He backed you into the counter and spread your legs with his thigh. You opened his fly and freed his cock, then he opened your jeans and yanked them down. 

“Fuck me, Seb!”, you groaned. He eagerly complied. His cock entered you in a smooth thrust and you   
gasped out. 

You braced yourself on the marble counter as he plowed into you. 

“You feel amazing, (Y/N)! I’m gonna come!”, he grunted. 

You meant to reply but your words were cut short by your orgasm. You gasped out his name and went limp against his hard body. 

You felt Sebastian smile into your neck, but you had little time to appreciate the sweet moment. He picked you up and spun you around the kitchen. 

“You’re perfect, (Y/N)! I love you so much!”, he laughed. You giggled and let him spin you. 

This was the man you were going to spend the rest of your live with.


End file.
